In Over His Head
by Deuce's Accident
Summary: Dean has always been a handful but Carter didn't realize how far over the edge Dean had gone...until now.  First posting, please be kind  Rating for language.


**Disclosure: **_I do not own the characters of Dark Blue and this story is meant to entertainment purposes only._

_This is my first posting on , please be kind. I am a long time reader and finally have gotten up the courage to post something of my own. Please review, the more feedback I have the more I can improve my writing. ~ Deuce_

**In Over His Head**

Thursday was turning out to be a pretty shitty day in Dean's book as he pulled up into the alley behind the command post. He had gotten up late, got his ass handed to him by some punk for a case that seemed like it took forever to close and now he was about to report back only to go right back under. "You're late," Carter said harshly as he heard the door as he went through some of the papers in the file he was looking at. Dean just sneered at his boss and flipped him off as he limped in stiffly, his entire back was on fire and the stairs had been a bitch.

Jamie gave him a sympathetic look and Ty just rolled his eyes before he handed the younger undercover detective a bottle of water and some pills. "Take 'em, it will take the edge off," he told Dean when the younger man eyed the pills suspiciously. Respectfully he popped the pills with a sip of water before heading over to the sofa as Carter babbled on about the case again. They had all heard it at least a dozen times since they closed Dean's case earlier that morning.

"Are you set for Padilla?" Carter said looking over only when Dean didn't answer him because the kid had collapsed on the sofa and was zoning out. "Dean!" the brunette lieutenant shouted though his tone did not startle the young man at all like it did both Jamie and Ty. Tiredly the young man turned his stiff neck toward his boss and nodded. "Then answer me when I'm talking to you."

Jamie couldn't take it, "Carter couldn't this wait until tomorrow or maybe Ty or I could go, I mean Dean just…" she said looking over at Dean who looked as though he was ignoring the entire discussion from his supine position on the sofa with an arm over his eyes. Knowing the kid though, he knew everything that was going on, he was just taking it in, but in his current state she couldn't be sure.

Shaw growled, "Dean what?" he snapped at her.

The new girls eyes widen and she looked to Ty to help her out. "The kids beat, he's been under for eight weeks and he got his ass handed to him. He's sore, tired and needs a break man. Just give him some time to regroup, that's all we're saying."

Carter looked at Ty but then right back to Dean, "I'm good," came the reply to his bosses scrutiny from his sprawled out location.

"Bullshit," Ty said bluntly as he threw an orange at Dean, but to everyone's surprise without even opening his eyes he caught it before it hit him.

"Okay scary," Jamie murmured.

Carter laughed, "All right Batman, let's give it the weekend. We'll handle it all next week. You rest for a little bit, and then you're staying with me," he informed him which made Dean groan and Ty chuckle. The youngest member of the crew seemed confused so Shaw felt the need to clarify, "Dean has a tendency to well…unwind in an objectionable fashion on occasion."

Jamie still looked confused so Ty filled her in, "The kid's practically hard wired to ignore pain. He's an adrenaline junkie and after a case he seeks the biggest rush he can get, like a junkie looking for his next fix." Dean scoffed at his words and threw the orange back at his partner, nailing him in the side of the head. "Watch it Danger," Ty warned but Dean ignored him so the black man continued to fill Jamie in, "Last time it was base jumping, the time before that free diving so we prefer to keep an eye on him after a deep one."

The blonde nodded in understanding and Dean flipped him off but never moved from his spot on the sofa. "Do you need anything before we get started?" she asked him sweetly as she moved to his side.

"Just get a blanket and pillow from the closet, he has his water, Ty dosed him and in ten minutes he'll be out," Carter said honestly.

Dean grumbled under his breath about his boss but when Jamie returned he allowed her to help him get his jacket and boots off and tuck him in because he was too sore to move by himself. "Fine my ass, you can barely move, did you get checked out at the scene?" Ty asked. The younger man just smirked and let Ty try to figure it out for himself before he shut his eyes and drifted off as Carter started in again.

It was a few hours later when Carter returned to wake Dean. The young detective didn't respond at first but when Carter checked him for a fever he turned and grabbed the older man's wrist and twisted it. "You're gonna lose that hand you keep that shit up," the brunette growled as Dean released him with an apologetic look, "Come on time to head out," he said taking the blanket away.

"Kay," Dean mumbled as he sat up and rubbed a hand over his face.

Carter smiled, he could tell that Dean was exhausted and was only going along with him because he was too tired to think for himself. "Up kiddo, we'll get back to the house and you can shower, eat something and go back to bed." Dean let Carter pull him up and direct him out to the lieutenants SUV where he was all but pushed into the front seat once he had his shoes and jacket back on.

"Hands off," Dean growled when Carter tried to buckle his seatbelt. "Jeez, personal space."

"Watch the attitude Danger, I only let it slide for so long. Now buckle up, the last thing we need is to get picked up on seatbelt violation." Dean did as he was instructed and barely made a sound the rest of the trip, he did groan at the smell of the Chinese food Carter had picked up for them a few blocks from the loft. "You queasy?" Carter asked with concern apparent in his voice. If Dean was getting nauseous at the smell of his favorite take out meal then something more than just plain exhaustion was up.

Dean shrugged, "Its' just been a few days, the smell just reminded me," he said rubbing his empty belly.

"Set a watch kiddo, you need to eat, no matter what," Carter lectured as they pulled into his drive way to see Melissa and Ty out front with supplies. "Play nice."

Dean nodded tiredly and got out of the vehicle slowly. "Hi sweetie, it's been a few months. You doing okay?" Melissa asked him as he returned her hug. He gave her a nod and let out a deep breath. "You look exhausted, why don't we go inside and get things together," she said as Ty patted his partner on the back eliciting a quiet grunt of pain from Dean before he stepped out of Ty's reach.

"Sounds like a plan," Carter said as he opened the door and everyone filed in. Dean headed straight for the shower but stopped when he realized he didn't have his bag of extras since he didn't have his Rover. The Prince of Darkness as Melissa referred to him noticed the hesitation, "I'll grab you something and set them in your room," he said soothingly. The next thing they heard was the shower turn on and the door shutting.

"Carter he looks awful, what the hell is wrong with you!" Melissa sniped as she smacked him in the arm.

Ty laughed and the Prince of Darkness just frowned, "Kid wouldn't break cover, we tried, I called him in three times and he declined all three," Carter justified. Melissa still gave him a death glare but nodded in acceptance. "I'm going to get him some clothes, can you to set the table? I put the food in the kitchen. I had them mark Dean's so no one eats it."

Ty laughed when his wife looked at his boss' retreating backside in confusion. "Dean's picky eater, we try not to mess with his food at all."

"I had noticed that," she said as she set the table and put Dean's meal on a plate for him once she heard the water shut off. "Bet he's feeling a little more human like now that he's had a hot shower," she teased. Ty laughed but knew that she was right, it was always nice to get a hot shower and wipe away the dirt and grime after a hard case.

In the guest room, or as Carter called it, Dean's room; he was just bringing in the extra clothes when Dean came entered in just his towel, revealing all the bruising on his torso and back to Carter. "Damn it Dean, how bad?" he asked harshly. The kid shook his head and rolled his eyes before reaching for the clothes and looking at Carter expectantly. "We will talk about this. Dinner's on the table get dressed and out there."

In the dining room Melissa and Ty were getting everyone something to drink when Carter entered. "He coming?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, he's got a bruise that runs from shoulder blade to shoulder blade, he get hit with a two by four?" he asked Ty as they sat down.

The man in question joined them just before Ty could tell Carter what had truly hit Dean. "Baseball bat," Dean said tiredly as he fell into his seat and discretely put a hand over his still empty stomach. The idea of putting greasy Chinese food in belly made it churn despite his hunger.

Melissa must have noticed his movements and decided that maybe some a little lighter would be better. "How about I fix you something a little less heavy Sweetie?" she asked with concern.

Dean bit his bottom lip nervously, which he did not do often before he nodded. She smiled at him and took his meal away. When she returned she had some fresh fruit cut up, some yogurt and white rice. "I didn't know I had fruit?" Carter said.

Melissa smirked and Ty rolled his eyes, "You don't but I know Dean and he doesn't handle greasy food well after deep one. Made sure we brought some baby food and other possibilities for the kid so he wasn't up all night puking," the detective said as Dean pushed around the rice. "Slow kiddo, we're not in any rush," Ty told him as Dean eyed the food again nervously.

After a while Dean started to eat but slowly and pushed away his plate only after a few bites. "Not sitting well?" Melissa asked before she took his plate away. Dean shook his head and looked to Carter to be excused from the table.

"You need to eat something kid a couple bites of rice don't cut it. Ty grab the baby food," Carter said as he watched Dean fidget. He had not seen his best under cover do this since he was first brought into the unit. "Relax kiddo, you're safe here. Start off with the baby food by Monday you'll be back to your disgusting take out," he assured him. Dean sighed and nodded, he hated being dependent on anyone other than himself. Carter didn't make any cracks about a grown man eating baby food and Ty didn't either. Melissa checked him for a fever and dosed him again with another set of pills before he finished his small container of pureed peaches. "You done?"

Dean nodded and yawned making Carter smirk, "Bed kiddo, you got it?"

The young man yawned again and shrugged before he stood up slowly with only a mild groan and headed to bed in Carters dark blue and white plaid pajama bottoms and a long sleeved gray tee shirt that were both too big for him. He looked like a little kid wearing his big brothers hand me downs he hadn't quite grown into yet. "You should check on him throughout the night Carter, the kid looks like he's got a concussion."

Melissa smiled at her husband's words, "Dean's not too talkative when he's feeling 100% but this is ridiculous Carter, what the hell did you have him in? I have never seen him this bad, not ever. He doesn't have a fever right now but he's bordering on shock based on his color and behavior, so you better watch him closely."

The lieutenant sighed; he knew that at some point he was going to push Dean over the edge he just didn't think that it was going to be this soon. "Dean's tough, he'll get some rest and in a few days he'll be right back in it." The subject was dropped and they ate the rest of their meals in peace. After Melissa and Ty left for the evening Carter when to check on Dean, he found the young man curled up on his side staring at the wall. "What are you still doing conscious?" Carter teased as he sat down gently on the empty side of the bed. Dean just looked up at him and then made Carter snort when the younger man curled up with his head on Carter's stomach and an arm thrown over his legs. "All right kiddo, you win," Carter said as he adjusted the blankets on Dean and gently ran his hand over Dean's back.

No one but Carter had ever seen this side of Dean. Periodically the kid needed some form of human contact despite his tough guy exterior. He spent a lot of time under and alone so when he was on break it always made Carter a little nervous when the kid decided he would visit Carter in the middle of the night and end up curled up in Carters side or become his shadow until they put him back under again. But it was better than the alternative so the lieutenant went along with it. Sometime just after dawn Dean woke from a nightmare which woke Carter too. "Ow," Dean moaned as he sat up slowly.

"Same one?" Carter asked as Dean pulled his knees up to his chest tried to get his breathing under control. "You want me to get you something for the pain?" Cater asked.

Dean shook his head and let out a deep breath, "No just sore, nothing I can't deal with," Dean said tiredly. Cater laughed at him and ran a hand over the detective's head.

"You hungry? I think we got something better than pureed peaches in the kitchen," he teased making Dean smirk.

The younger nodded and slowly got up and followed his boss into the living room where Carter pushed him down on the sofa while he headed into the kitchen to get them both some breakfast. "What time is it?" Dean asked as he tried to get comfortable but he was too sore.

"Ten after eight, are you interested in taking a trip today or do you just want to stay tucked into bed all day?" Carter teased. Dean yawned and lay his head down against his boss' shoulder when he sat down next to his friend. "Tucked in it is," he said as he pulled the throw from the back of the sofa over his undercover detective before handing him the baby food container. "Slowly, I don't want to be cleaning anything up later," he told Dean as he put an arm around him and put his feet up on the coffee table while Dean curled into his side eating gradually as they watched the morning EPSN Sports Center. Dean only finished about half of the larger container and let out a belch when Shaw began rubbing his back gently. "Cute," Carter teased.

Dean growled, "Sorry, I feel nauseous, would you prefer I burp or puke?" he sniped tiredly.

"Burp away," Carter said with a smile. They sat there for hours watching various games and interviews as Dean drifted in and out.

Around three o'clock Ty stopped by and let himself in to find Dean throwing up in a bucket on the sofa as Carter patted his back. "Well that's new," Ty said sensitively. Carter smirked and continued to consol Dean as he dry heaved in pain. A few minutes later Dean relaxed and curled into Carter like a little kid, being sick and had not been on his to do list for the day. Ty took the bucket away and brought out some pepto for the poor kid but it didn't seem to help, he was still nauseous.

"Sorry Carter," Dean said as he finish vomiting again a little while later, only this time he missed the bucket and hit his boss.

The older man rolled his eyes, it wasn't like it was the first time and it sure as hell won't be the last but it was still nasty. "I know kid, why don't we get you back to bed for a little while so I can shower," he said calmly as Ty tried not to laugh. They both knew that Dean was embarrassed and still feeling sick but neither chose that moment to make him feel any worse. After Carter got cleaned up he went to check on Dean, he found the young man curled up in bed facing away from the door. "Hey kiddo, how you feeling?" he asked sitting down next to the younger detective but to his surprise rather than Dean jumping into his lap, he didn't even make a sound. "Dean?" Carter said sternly but the young man still didn't respond. Quickly Lieutenant Shaw reached for his forehead to make sure they didn't need to take Dean to the hospital when Dean latched onto his wrist and gave it a harsh shove away from him. "Whoa there Danger, we talked about what would happen to that hand if that shit continued. Consider this strike two," Carter warned but Dean didn't comment he just pulled the blankets closer to him and ignored the older man. "All right, if you need something just yell," the brunette lieutenant said before leaving the room to give Dean some space.

Had he known that if he fell asleep that night he would be waking up to Ty bursting into his room telling him that Dean was gone he wouldn't have left the room. Carter was out of bed in a shot and into the next room. Dean had made the bed and folded the clothes he had borrowed and put them neatly at the end of the bed, like he had never been there. Carter cursed loudly and Ty shook his head in confusion when his boss looked to him. "I don't get it. I mean Christ, he took off in the middle of the night? I don't get it, yesterday he's throwing up and acting all childlike and then he just bails? Since when is he so touchy?"

"Not now Ty first we gotta find him, check every place; I can guarantee he didn't go home," Shaw said getting up and getting dressed quickly. "What a way to start the morning."

Seven hours later it was almost two o'clock and they still hadn't found him. "Damn it Carter, why'd you have to train him so well?"

"Wish I could say it was me but it wasn't; when Dean wants to disappear he can and its usually the easiest spot but I already checked his normal places, where the fuck did that kid go?"

"Maybe we should stop calling him a kid, he's pretty much grown man. Maybe the shits getting to him?" Ty said honestly.

"I've called around no one's seen him. Where the hell would he go?" Carter growled as he ran a hand through his hair again angrily.

Ty shook his head, "Why don't we give him some time, come Monday if he's still MIA we'll hunt him down. He's a big boy Carter he can take care of himself. I'm sure he's just taking a time out from everyone to get his head back on straight. Just give him some time." The older man agreed and they both went back to their respective homes with the understanding that either of them heard from Dean they were to call the other immediately. By Sunday night Carter was going crazy, Dean was his number one and with him rebelling like this it made him nervous. The undercover detective was in for a hell of an ass chewing the morning.

Bright and early Jamie was at the loft and was surprised to find Carter and Ty already there. "Morning," she said in confusion. "Something I should know?" she asked honestly before pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Dean took off over the weekend; he's been out of contact since Friday night." The blondes eyes went wide, "Did you hear from him?" Ty asked her.

Jamie shook her head, "Nope, sorry, but I'm not really his favorite person anyways," she told them.

Ten after nine was the time on the clock when Dean sauntered in with his black hoodie and dark torn up jeans on and his sun glasses in place to shield his eyes from the lofts sun bright windows. "Where the hell have you been!" Carter demanded.

Dean smirked and sat down on the chair throwing his feet up on the table, "Around."

Ty knew there was two ways this could go and as it stood right now it wasn't going to be pretty either way. "Why don't we all just take a breath and go over the move once more," he said hoping to detour the conversation to work, taking advantage of Carters incessant need to get the bad guys.

"That can wait!" Carter yelled shocking everyone but Dean who just threw his head back and looked at the ceiling with a chuckle. "Where the hell were you!"

Dean rolled his eyes behind his aviators and slouched further in his chair. "I told you, around," he said in a tired and bored tone.

"Cut the crap Dean, this is not a game! You put yourself in danger when you go off the grid. You take off in the middle of the night! You don't break off communication! You know this, now where the hell were you!" Carter ordered. This tone didn't make Dean flinch or react in anyway, which made the older man more nervous. Ty had been right something was up with Dean, he was too cut off, and something else was going on besides going too far under too often.

Ty shook himself trying to wrap his mind around what was going down. Jamie had to pinch herself to make sure she had just witness what her brain was telling her was going on, Dean was challenging Carter. "You not my mother Carter; so unless you got anything new on this case, I'm leaving. I'll check in when I can," Dean snipped as he rose to leave without so much as a wince of pain.

"Are you high?" Carter yelled at the retreating under cover.

Dean jerked back around and stalked over to Carter, "Like you aren't!" Dean shouted. Ty saw where this was going and tried to get a handle on Dean but the younger man was flying too high for him to stop him. "You pop pills all fucking day long, you don't sleep, you only eat fruit cups and drink coffee like it should be an IV. So excuse me for wanting to get through a day without feeling any of the pain that you cause, subject me to or inflict upon me on a continual basis!"

Carter was around his desk and in Dean's face in seconds of the words leaving his mouth. "You are going in right now," Carter said grabbing his UC by the arm only to have the younger try to rip away from him by putting his other hand on Carters wrist. "I warned you twice," the older man growled before he dropped Dean to the floor and handcuffed him. "Ty get my car and call County, Dean needs detox asap."

"Get off me you bastard, the only one that needs detox around here is you!" Dean growled as he fought Carters hold.

Ty tried to stop this situation before it got out of hand any farther, "Boss, come on, Dean's hurt. Come on this is not worth it," he pleaded as Jamie stood in shock.

The lieutenant completely ignored his other UC's words as he fought to hold Dean down. "Rule one! You never break off communication. Rule two! You never under any circumstances use drugs in any form while or before going under! Rule three…" Carter snarled down at his subordinate, "Need I continue?"

"Fuck you and your rules Carter!" Dean yelled while trying even harder to free himself but Carter had cuffed him too tight to get out of them not matter how he contorted his hands. "Now get the fuck off me!"

Jamie had had enough, "Damn it Carter let him up! He's hurt and he's not himself, this is Dean, come on!" she yelled getting his attention for a mere second.

"Call County!" Carter yelled at his team. Ty sighed and went to get the car as Jamie called County. Dean on the other hand was not as compliant he pushed back and fought the entire way to Carter's car and into the Hospital. Jamie recognized the young doctor that had been Dean's place after her car crash. He nodded to her as he tried to calm Dean without sedating him, "Damn Jimmy this isn't some god damn drill, do it already!" Carter snapped.

Dean fought against the cuffs again and looked at Jimmy for help, "Fuck! God damn it Carter stopping dicking around and let me out!" Dean yelled before he tried the cuffs again, his wrist were a bloody mess when the doctor finally relented and sedated his friend.

"Sorry Deano," he said as the young detective went limp in his arms. "What's he on?" he asked as he took in Dean's beaten appearance, "Jesus Christ Carter what the hell did you do to him! I've never seen him this bad and Dean isn't a junkie so what did he get slipped or what did you make him take!" Jim yelled back at him. The older man shook his head and left the room so Jim started barking orders at his nurses. "I want a full work up I want to know what he had to eat last, what he took; if he stuck his finger in something in the last forty eight hours I want to know about it! Move!" James yelled as Jamie sat down next to Deans bed and took off the cuffs.

"Hey Jimmy, thanks man, I'm sorry about Boss Man. You know how protective he is and Dean's been well…" Ty started but trailed off.

The brunette doctor nodded, "He's been Dean. I know how he can be but we both know that Dean ain't the one with the drug problem. What's going on here Ty? I mean Dean's intense but drugs come on," Jim said as he started to clean up Dean's wrists while Jamie sat on the edge of the bed running her hand over Dean's head as to comfort him. "You look like you're feeling better," Jim said.

"Much, thank you, so when will we know if he was on anything?" she asked as Dean moaned at the feeling of Jimmy cleaning up his bloodied wrist.

Jim looked at her in confusion and turned to Ty, "Boss man cuffed him and had me sedate him and he wasn't positive he was flying?" he asked heatedly.

"Dean was acting erratic, that's why I called this weekend. He took off from Carters on Friday in the middle of the night and has been MIA ever since. The room had been wiped clean, all OCD and shit again. He was just flying off at the mouth when came in being his smart ass self and I think he may have pushed Boss Man over the edge," Ty said honestly making Jim look back at his friend.

"But he never confirmed he was high?"

Jamie shook her head, "No he just went off on Carter. It was like he was another person," she said worriedly. Dean moaned again and turned into Jamie's touch, "I thought he was sedated," she said with worry clear in her voice.

"Mildly, I never put Dean completely under, he's too much of a control freak. It takes three times the normal dose to sedate him; some kind of tolerance he's built up over the years I guess," Jim said as a nurse came in with the toxicology report. "Thank you," the young doctor said before looking over the results and laughing quietly. "Damn, I should have known," he muttered to himself.

Ty and Jamie both looked at him, "What?" she finally asked to break the silence.

"Prozac, Valium, Trazadone and Keflex; Dean wasn't high per say, he was numb. Ty you know what I mean."

The black man nodded, "When he's relaxed he doesn't hold back. It's like verbal diarrhea, he can't stop it even if he tried. Damn it, who would have prescribed all those at once?"

"No one, you know Dean, he stock piles shit. I know I got him the prescription for the Prozac, the Trazadone and the Valium months ago, after he got shot but the Keflex, that's new. Looks like three doses, so he must have gotten it Friday, maybe Saturday. But based on the work up the kids got a nasty case of the flu but his serotonin and dopamine levels are off the charts, he's chewing that Valium up like candy based on these," Jim said looking at the results again.

"Dean has issues man, you know that. When he's not in control he spirals."

Jamie was shocked and let out a deep breath before she noticed Dean was waking up. "Hi there," she said sweetly as she gently caressed his cheek.

Dean blinked, trying to clear his mind, "You get the number of the truck?"

Ty laughed, "Yeah brother, it's called over medicated," he said more seriously.

Dean squirmed under the scrutiny, he knew Jimmy had run a tox report but he didn't know that he had told Ty how much he had taken. "Oops."

Jamie shook her head, "Are you okay?

He shrugged and ran a hand over his face only to see the bandages around his wrists. "What the fuck?" he said looking more closely at the blood stained bandages.

"Trazadone is an amnesic, he probably won't remember what went on for a few hours but it will all seem like a dream when it does come back," Jimmy said as he finished with Dean's other wrist. "Don't play with that," he sniped as he smacked the back of the UC's hand when he began to fidget with the bandages.

Carter stood in the door way listening quietly and glaring at Dean. The young man began to fidget right away, which should have alerted Jamie and Ty but they were too worried about him to notice. He knew Carter was close and he sensed the older man before he saw him. "You know better Dean." Those were the only words spoken by the older man before he turned and left.

The young UC groaned and put a hand over his stomach, "I know," he moaned to himself quietly as he leaned farther back into the pillow, he remembered everything and Dean knew he was in for it later. He was silent for the rest of his stay; Jimmy released him into Ty's care a little after four.

"All right, you have my number if you need anything. Seriously call, no matter if you think it's just you being paranoid," the doctor told Ty before he looked at his friend, "And you be good. No more doubling up on meds." Dean sighed and nodded guiltily from his spot in the wheel chair that would take him to his ride while unwrapping his wrists.

Melissa was waiting out front for them with Ty's SUV when they reached the doors. "I appreciate the concern guys, really but you can just drop me at home. I promise, Boy Scout from here on out," Dean said seriously.

Melissa smirked, "Oh please, you think I buy that?" Ty asked. Dean looked at him inquisitively from his seat in the back as Ty looked at him through the rearview mirror. "You aren't going anywhere but Pasadena partner. You just got out of the hospital; you're gonna lay low for a few days, get your shit together and then apologize to Carter once the boss man calms down."

"Fuck that!" Dean snapped. "Sorry Lis," he corrected when the young woman raised an eyebrow at her husband's friend.

She rolled her eyes and nodded for Ty to continue to drive toward the freeway. "You need a break Dean. You'll stay with us for a few days and when the Prince of Darkness calms down you'll talk. Until then you're going to be a good detective and stay with us and get some rest." The brunette growled to himself but nodded before he sunk back into his seat. Dean couldn't help but admit that they both were right he needed to regroup, basically he had fucked up big and he knew it.

By the time they got to the house, Dean was almost asleep. Ty shook him awake gently, but that was unsuccessful so he honked the horn making Melissa frown at him when he laughed when the younger UC jumped, "Dude," Dean moaned clutching at his head, "So not cool," he groaned.

"Come down's a bitch huh partner?" Ty teased and Dean pushed his sun glasses back in place. "That ought to teach you a little something," he laughed.

Dean groaned and followed his partner into the house where Melissa was busying herself readying the guest room. "All right you, I stopped by your place and grabbed you some clothes; you need a maid by the way. No Houdini acts tonight Danger," she teased as she set the bag on the dresser. "Feel free to come down anytime Dean," she said before she and Ty left Dean to rest.

Dean did as Jimmy had predicted that evening; he showered and then passed out for the rest of the day. When he emerged from the room late the next morning Melissa was finishing up the laundry and Ty was out on a run. He had spent the better part of ten minutes trying to find his jacket with the two Valium pills he had stashed in his pocket before popping them in his mouth on the way downstairs. "Morning," he said hoarsely from the doorway where he was hovering nervously.

"Good morning sleepy head," she said with a smile. With Ty being away for the time being it was important that she keep Dean calm. She could tell that he was nervous; he still stood in the door way in his worn flannel pants and Georgetown hoodie. "How's the head?" she asked politely. Dean just shrugged and tilted his head as he watched her move around the kitchen. "You hungry?" she asked him before she started to pull out some yogurt from the fridge. Again he shrugged but didn't move from his position leaning against the door frame.

"The lady asked you if you were hungry, you will answer when spoken to," a voice said from the back door harshly.

Dean instantly tensed and Melissa shook her head, "Not a good time Carter, I suggest you go cool off. You're both on a time out," Melissa said sternly just as Ty was coming up the drive way. "Why don't you got get changed Dean, we're going to go to the market in a bit." The younger man nodded and eagerly headed back up the stairs to his room where he curled up in the corner of the room with the comforter and put his head between his knees praying the pills he took would kick in soon because otherwise he was headed for a full blown panic attack.

"I need to talk to him Mel," Carter said when he heard the door shut upstairs.

"You need to let him regroup Carter," she warned. The older man shook his head and headed for the stairs, "Carter!" she yelled after him but Ty stopped her.

He shook his head, "I know it doesn't seem right but they need to do this. Dean needs to get his head back on straight and right now he can't do his job with his head so mixed up; it could end up getting him killed," he told her honestly.

Upstairs Dean was curled up tight and rocking back and forth. "Damn Dean," Carter said as he knelt down in front of the young UC. "You're a fucking mess," he said as he watched the man he considered family silently retreat into his own mind. Suddenly Dean's rocking ceased and he looked up at his superior with dark eyes, the pills had finally kicked in and Dean felt as though he could function. There was nothing in his eyes as he looked at his superior just a blank stare; the hardened glare he used when he was under had replaced the vulnerable young man from the other night. "Dean we need to talk about what has been going on," he said calmly.

"Nothing to talk about, I fucked up and there were consequences. I lost your trust and put the unit at risk, it will not happen again," the UC said like he was on auto pilot. Carter was speechless, he knew that if this side of Dean took over there was no shot at talking to the young man he brought onto his team years ago.

The dark haired man took a step back from Dean as the young UC started to stand up. He was not sure if Dean would attack him or if he would just leave him be. "We have a job to do kid, but you're in no shape to be doing anything until you've been cleared by a psych eval, but we both know you can fake your way through one of those like it's a dip in the pool. So how do I know that you're not going to put us at risk again or flip?"

The young detective glared at the older man, "You don't."

Dean moved toward the bag of clothes and grabbed a pair of dark jeans and his black tee shirt before heading to change. Just as he had done at Carters just days before he walked back into the room like Carter wasn't even there and made the bed and folded his clothes before putting them neatly in the bag. "You take something?" Carter questioned. Dean just looked up at him mechanically and tilted his head a little; which made Carter a little nervous. "Never mind, we need to get going, your window is only open for so long," he said before they headed out.

"He's not right Boss, I can see it, why are you letting him do this?"

"Because if I don't we may never get him back," Carter said as he watched Dean grab a Red Bull out of the fridge and head out to Carters SUV. "Plus he's focused therefore its easier to let him do what he wants than fight with him," Carter reasoned.

Melissa laughed, "You know this can only end badly," she said before she headed out toward the SUV to give Dean the protein shake she had made for him.

"She's right you know. This can only end one way and it isn't looking too good for you right now," Ty said. "Hell, I wouldn't trust him with a gun right now; especially around you," Ty said seriously as Carter watched Melissa interact with Dean.

Outside Dean was looking at the file when Melissa knocked on the window. He didn't startle but he did stop looking at the file before turning his head to look at her. "Breakfast," she said when he rolled down the window. "You need to eat something and this should go well with that Valium I'm assuming I saw you take when you came down the stairs. Don't think I didn't know you still had something on you. I won't tell but you better watch out for yourself out there. I want you back in one piece," she told him before handing him the blueberry protein shake. Dean nodded and took the to-go cup, "Be careful Danger, I'll see you when it's over." Dean gave her a nod and went back to focusing on the file.

"He'll be fine Mel. I give you my word, I won't let him get too deep," Carter said making Melissa scoff at him.

"Just make sure he eats, sleeps and stops popping those damn pills. He's like a damn zombie when he's on them. We don't need another you," she said before heading back in the house.

Carter didn't know how to react so he just got in the SUV. "Drink your juice or whatever, Mel's wound up pretty tight about that," he said before he started the truck. Dean did as he was told and took a few sips as he read the file, after a little bit he reached over and changed the radio station making Carter glare at him but today Dean didn't give a shit; he had finished his shake and put the cup in its appropriate place between him and the door much to Carters dismay. "I hope that's whatever medication you popped doing that or you're really going to lose that hand."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Dean grumbled as he sank back into the seat and let the sounds of the classic rock relax him even more than the pills already had.

"I need to know what you took and if you're on anything else, this is important Dean," Carter said seriously as they stopped at a stop light.

Dean didn't open his eyes he just sighed, "Couple Valium, the come down's a bitch," Dean joked with a smirk on his face.

The lieutenant shook his head, "It better just be that and you better not have anything else on you," he grumbled.

Dean smirked again but didn't comment; he just leaned his head against the window and decided to take a nap. The four hour drive felt like twenty minutes to Dean when Carter shook him awake gently. "Where's my gun?" Dean asked expectantly and Carter finally understood that he was in way over his head when it came to Dean Bendis.


End file.
